


Dances, Dates, and intergalactic Rebellions

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, Mzazi is a beautiful woman!, No bets we die like clones, Shmi ALSO has the skywalker chaos, how do you end up on national tv?!, jango is in looooove!, mandalorian flirting, mom and dad leave the house for date night, mom mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: What is one supposed to do when one’s parent ends up on intergalactic holonews?! The boys have no idea how to handle this!
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker, jango fett & clones, shmi skywalker & the Clones
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	1. Boys Night In

"Is that....?" 

Alpha froze, head tilted to catch the news reel better on the holotv. 

On the screen was the picture of a huge building on fire and crumbling downwards in the background. In the foreground, groups of emergency responders were rushing to and fro, trying to stop the blaze, rescue civilians, or pushing back bystanders. 

The news anchor was a frazzled, shaking Pantoorian male who kept having to dodge various people. 

Finally the poor Pantoorian was replaced with a mug shot of a woman that Alpha knew very very well. Gentle brown eyes that could stare the secrets out of you. Brown hair beginning to streak due to raising so many children and their subsequent mischief making. 

That was _Mzazi_. 

What the _Kark_ was going on in the galaxy?!

"Vod?" Alpha snagged Ponds’ shoulder, and spun him to face the news bulletin. "Vod!? Look at this!"

Ponds froze. Eyes widening, mouth dropping. Food dropping to the floor from his lax hand.

"Hey guys, have you seen~"Thorn was yanked into the growing swarm of clones staring at the screen. "Ummmmm......What’s happening, vod?"

"Apparently date night is a euphemism for showing up on intergalactic news." Alpha remarked drily, arms crossing over his leather jacket. 

"Huh." Thire popped in, eyes darting to the bounty. "Wow. I’m impressed. She’s got a fairly high bounty, guys. Over five mill."

"Don’t. You aren’t going to pull the ol’ double cross them for credits trick, Thire." Thorn shook his head. "Mzazi would straight up kill you, vod."

"That’s... _That’s Mzazi!_ " Ponds finally found his words. Coming unfrozen in a flurry of motion. "Guys! _That’s Mzazi_!? What did she _do_?!"


	2. Warm mornings of laughter

__ **_Earlier in that day,_ **

Jango couldn’t help but think that Shmi was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life at that moment. Her features were no longer smooth with youth. Her hair had been slowly growing silver with age over the years. Crow feet appearing around her eyes, hands no longer soft and supple. 

She had grown old. 

Same as him.

But in that moment, it was like the past twenty-five years had fallen away and she had once again become the Shmi that he had reunited with on Tatooine. All those years ago, before wars and rebellions. Before Shmi had taken in her heart small tiny boys that numbered in the millions and taught them what a mother was. Before boys grew into men then soldiers for a war that almost no one cared exactly why it had begun. Only that it had and that the  _ Jetiise  _ were involved as their leaders. 

Most sentient beings claimed that with age, the spark of romance fell away and that life partners just stuck together out of companionship. How truly  _ wrong _ they were. 

Mandalorians loved in a different way. When Mandalorians married, they said " _ mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dini an, mhi ba’juri _ ."

The idea was that Mandalorians were a family. They were a unit of beings that were co-dependent on each other, raising their young into strong warriors that could protect what was theirs. 

When Naboo and Mando’a had split from each other and went their separate ways, Mando’a turned his ire and his war like love into form protection of what was his. Mando’ade have always been warriors. They’ve always fought among the clans, trying to see who was best. But that was just another aspect of how things were. 

Naboo hid her ways behind large heavy skirts and white doll-like faces. Naboo had her war beneath a gentle facade. Naboo did war, twisting the knife in her opponent’s ribs as she would skim ever closer. A delicate flower to be protected, to be nurtured and cherished. Too soft for war, but underneath that image lay a backbone of durasteel.

Mando’a wore his on his armour. Colors and symbols painted proudly. Dents and blaster burns and scoring told many a battle. His beskar’gam gleamed hard and cold, a truth among those that tempted to harm him. There was no softness to Mando’a, not in the faces of his opposition. Mando’a had his sorrows and his dreams, his legacy painted in bold bright colors for the galaxy to see. To see his anger and his hurt and his loyalty. To proudly show their family lineage and their brotherhood.

"When was the last time I took you dancing,  _ ner kar’taylir darasuum _ ?" Jango asked, sitting at the kitchen table that morning. His eyes were gentle as he followed the moving woman. 

__ _ How she was always in motion and looked so elegant while doing so? _ Jango would never know. But  _ osik _ , he wasn’t gonna stop watching her.

"Oh Jango." Shmi tapped the back of her knuckles where his  _ bes’marbur _ usually lay, before moving away. "Don’t be such a tease, husband. It’s been far too long since we were young."

Jango smiled a wide subtle grin that seemed to only appear around this woman. It made his features soften, look warmer, more open. "I’m not,  _ kar’tay _ . I believe it’s been a good while since I took you properly dancing. I’m going to have to fix that." He stood up, cornering her against the counter.His warm hand grasped her by the waist, pulling her into his orbit. She spun around, arms coming up to wrap themselves around his neck and shoulders. 

Shmi’s laugh was musical, bright and free. It was rejuvenating to hear echoing around the old farm house. It was bright and sunny, the feel of a rare summer warm day on Concord Dawn. 

"No really,  _ kar’tay _ . You, me, a night away from all the  _ ade _ and responsibilities. Just us two and night to ourselves." He nuzzled into her hair, coaxing a soft eyed smile to Shmi’s face. "Think of it,  _ kar’tay _ ."

"Oh I am, Jango, I am." Shmi slipped away from him with another laugh. "Leaving the farm unsupervised is probably not the best idea."

"They can handle one small night alone by themselves,  _ kar’tay _ . But you." Jango grabbed a fleeing limb and spun them across the floor. "You, my dear  _ kar’tay, _ need to go dancing. Say you will?"

Shmi laughed the entire length of the wooden floor boards. The peels of her mirth bouncing off the rafters and suffusing the two in the middle of it’s happy warmth. 

Everything in that moment was bright and cheerful. Perfect picture moment. 

There was no empire. No lost or killed or unknown fates of children. There was no pain in failed missions and quests. It was just two people madly, deeply still in love after years of raising children. They had weathered a galaxy tearing itself apart by standing together and weaving together a bond that could not be easily broken. They had raised far too many fallen warriors together. Jango and Shmi had shared joys, pains, hurts. Long nights with sick and dying and injured children. Long afternoons apart while Jango was out on hunts and missions given to him. Through all of it, it had finally led them to this moment. 

To this farmhouse and planet. To a simple life that both of them could be proud of.

"Yes, jango." Blue eyes stared into brown. "I’ll go dancing with you. To Sith-hell if the farm gets destroyed while we’re gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> Bes’marbur-shoulder plate armour   
> Ner kar’taylir darasuum- my love. Jango shortened it to kar’tay   
> Jetiise-Jedi plural  
> Osik-insult.   
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dini an, mhi ba’juri- we are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors. Mando’a wedding vows.


End file.
